<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Different can be Good by mefeather</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096032">Different can be Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather'>mefeather</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Party, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not your boring annual office Christmas Party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Different can be Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge - Challenge 1: Themes.<br/>I was just going to react to to some themes that spoke to me. I also wasn’t going to do sequels. All stand alone stories. Yes. I was… until now. Although I don’t think they really need to be read in order it is more fun that way. This is a sequel to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980853">Hark! The Herald Angels Sing about a Zoom Meeting</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony still sat in front of his PC afther they had wrapped up the NCIS Christmas Drink Zoom get together with pub quizz. Just pondering about what had happened.</p><p>He had thought about what kind of questions would be asked in the pub quizz but the questions about various NCIS agents and the office hadn’t crossed his mind. Of course the questions were only about the DC office because it would have been so much harder to make it for all the offices. He was not really happy about the questions about him, but he had to admit at least he hadn’t had the most questions. That honour fell to Gibbs. He grinned. Gibbs hadn’t been online for this, so whoever made the questions had known that or didn’t care at all.</p><p>It was a fun thing to do. The question about himself he wasn’t so sure off was the one about the FBI murder investigations. ‘Which NCIS agent has been under FBI investigations for murder at least two times? A. Rick Balboa, B. L.J. Gibbs, C. Cassie Yates or D. Tony DiNozzo.’</p><p>The most funny one was one about Gibbs. ‘Which bromance pairing is Team Lead L.J. Gibbs notably part of? A. L.J. Gibbs – former director Tom Morrow, B. L.J. Gibbs – Dr D. Mallard, C. L.J. Gibbs – former FBI Special Agent T.C. Fornell or D. L.J. Gibbs – Director L. Vance.’</p><p>He had a hard time holding his laughter when he read that one. He also found it funny that a lot of people hadn’t managed to hold it. It was a big hit. It had also made him think about who had come up with all the questions. He thought it would be someone in a division like HR, secretary pool, security staff or something like that. Those office members knew a lot of things about the office and the agents working there.</p><p>If he ever found out who it was he would be sure to make them a thank you gift, because it had been fun. Yes, he would have liked to not have had so many questions about himself but they weren’t mean so he was ok with it. Now he had a mission for the next year to try to figure out the quizzmaster.</p><p>And if he was really honest he hoped the next time they would have the annual office Christmas Party it would be the real deal again. With people meeting up. Little snacks. A beautiful decorated tree. Wonderful drinks and a nice meal. He also wouldn’t mind a pub quizz in that setting. But let’s settle for the normal Christmas party for starters.</p><p>Oh well, enough daydreaming. Let’s log off and watch a Christmas movie.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>